KalOnline Wiki
Welcome to the Complete KalOnline Wiki Just imagine it: a perfect source of information about the MMORPG, KalOnline. Instead of having to resort to Google or some other search engine, heavily biased or unreliable articles, you have an online encyclopedia. KalHQ Wiki is an unbiased, relevant, and easy to use online encyclopedia about and compiling everything related KalOnline, a Korean Oriental Free To Play Massive Multiplayer Online Game. The game can be found here at:http://www.kalonline.com Kal Online Introduction comes from the Kalonline website's Introduction Kal Online brings a new genre of Oriental Fantasy to its players. Kal-Online has oriental sentiment and culture in a fantasy world. Most current games based on western fantasy,SF,etc. But Kal-Online can cause players to have a new experience.The story of Kal-Online is based on oriental myth about the 74th war between Ha-Nin, the great king, and Ban-Go who challenged to the king with troops of demons. Kal-Online will be a model of oriental Korean fantasy gaming;it represents the oriental sentiment well. QUICKENING OF NAREAHA The sky and the land are open by Hanin and a nantion of Hwan is been built on the east. For 3,300 years, the nation of Hwan was the master of the world and the king of Hwan, Guhbalkhan establishes a huge country called Naraeha that the size of the territory is 12,000 miles to the north & south with 5,000 miles to the west & eas 14TH KING, HANIN RULES THE SKY 14th king Hanin accedes to the throne and new sky has been open. Since the nation lost its power by long drought and civil wars in the time of king Guhbalkhan, they are attacked from foreign enemies continuously. Especially , the Tow tribe and the Hwasan tribe. They break the agreement that not to invade each other and attack Naraeha. The king Hanin angers with their attack and he mobilizes his entire troop with fully equipped. The troops of Hanin and the king himself attack the troop of tribe of Hwasan. Hanin occupied Dangsang on that battle and it?s called the great battle of Dangsang. After the great battle of Dangsang all the colonies surrendered but the tribe of Tow never give up and the great warrior of Tow attacks Hanin with his troop that are twice much bigger than Hanin?s troop. However, he also could not win from Hanin?s great tactics and the civil war ended. When the civil war ended, Naraeha developed rapidly; they made new steel weapons for national power and tunnel & road for transportation. INSURRECTION OF BANGO But the peace could not be going for long time. Bango , leader of the tribe of Seotae, was against ¡Â°Bright mind of Sky¡Â± which is revered by people in Naraeha. He attacked the Naraeha again and again with his troop but he could not win in any battle for 10 years. After his troop is completely destructed, he has to retreat to the North from Ha-Nin's troop THE KING OF DEMONS At the end of the North he met the king of the demons who has lost his body at the Canyon of the Dead Man and he made a contract with the demon king for making his revenge to Ha-Nin. After the contract, Ban-Go is reborn as the demon king and he attacks Naraeha with the troops of the demon. And now the most horrible war between the great king Ha-Nin and Ban-Go is started. Latest activity Category:Browse